My new Decision
by twifan1011
Summary: What happens when Leah thinks she may have found love again in another werewolf, but then a choice is made for her, and she I put in the middle of a huge decision. She must decide between two werewolves that love her.
1. Why being alone is fun

**Hello everyone, this is a fellow Twilight fan here. I would like to inform you that these characters do not belong to me but the story does. This is my first fanfiction that I would like to finish so please give me reviews. Nothing mean though please. I plan to do a chapter every other day, so stay tuned. At the end of every chapter is a teaser or a scene that will be in the next chapter. Also looking for an advisor, pm me of interested. Thank you so much and enjoy.**

* * *

The light shined on my face making me groan before rolling over and pulling the covers even farther on my head. It still didn't work though. I could still feel all off the damn sun in my eyes no matter what way I turned. It was starting to piss me off. Irritated, I throw the blanket off of my head and stretch out my back and arms before yawning. It was time for another day of my just fucking fantastic life.

I turn my head to look at my alarm clock I had put on my nightstand. Nine a clock. Well that was good. I actually got to enjoy a good nine hours of sleep. That didn't happen a lot considering I was constantly on fucking patrol.

Not today though. I was patrol free. I get off of my bed and walk out of my room into the bathroom. I could go for a good shower along with my daily routine. I locked the door behind me and turned the water on hot though it barely felt warm on my skin. Nothing could make me feel hot anymore.

It had been a year since I felt hot. Since I started phasing. I strip off my clothes and hop into the shower hoping to be able to relax for a few minutes. I hated fucking phasing with everything in me. It was just the worst part of my damn life. Not that I really even had a life that much anymore.

Sam fucking Uley made sure of that. It was like he just didn't want me to ever get over him. He wanted me to be the la push bitch for the rest of my life. The bitter harpy in the pack. Then any chance he'd get he would set us on a patrol together trying to apologize to me and say that he still loved me.

But there was one thing Sam just didn't understand. All he did was hurt me more and out me in an even pissier mood. It wasn't like we were getting back together, so why try so hard to try and get my forgiveness. It was just plain dumb, and it frustrated the hell out of me. If he saw I didn't want to forgive him, why did he keep trying?

I frown and put some shampoo in my hair. It was my favorite shampoo that always made my hair smell like breeze, and it was actually one of the only things I loved. Them I began to message it into my scalp with my fingers.

My hair used to be really long, almost reaching the middle of my back, but I had to cut it because of Sam Uley. He made me cut it because he hated how my fur in wolf form got shaggy. It just made me blend in even more with the boys almost as if I didn't have a feminine side. This just added to the list of reasons of why I hated fucking Sam Uley.

I knew my hair would get there again though. I swore never to cut my hair again. A small way of defying Sam. I was providing plenty of nourishment to my hair now.

I glide my hands through my hair one more time before rinsing out the shampoo, making sure to get my scalp. Then I pick up my conditioner and squirt some into my hair before rubbing it all in. I had to leave it in for a minute to because it had to stay in.

While I waited on my conditioner I got my soap and squirted a whole bunch in my hand before lathering it all my body. It didn't take to long.

"Lee, are you in there?"

I immediately recognize the voice and sigh, softly. It was my annoying younger brother, Seth. He must have just gotten off from his patrol.

"No it's,your other fucking sister," I say sarcastically, rinsing my body off of all the soap I had put on not too long ago.

I hear Seth snort, and I know he's rolling his eyes. A trait he got from me, obviously. "I have to pee, Lee," he says.

I let out a fake laugh. "Go use mom's. I'm obviously taking a shower."

"No!" Seth explains completely mortified. "You remember what happened last time."

I let out a soft chuckle, as I remembered. Seth had to take the shower, but I had been in the bathroom. Being the nice little brother he was, he just went downstairs into mom's bathroom that was in her bedroom. After about two minutes mom had walked in, and Seth was beyond embarrassed. The bad thing though was that mom had started talking to him. Saying stuff like, 'Don't forget to clean your ears Seth' and 'Go to the grocery stuff for milk."

Of course I had been laughing my ass off, but I knew that it was just mortifying for Seth.

"Is mom even here?" I ask. Mom wasn't at home very often since she was a nurse and could get called back to work at any moment even during her off times. A stressful job, but she handled it. I'm was a good job for her. She loved helping people anyway.

"Doesn't matter. I promised myself I wouldn't use that bathroom anymore," Seth whined.

I took that as no. Mom wasn't here. I begin to wash out the conditioner in my hair. It had been in for at least ten minutes now. That was all it needed.

"Please, Leah," Seth begged, and I just knew he was doing the puppy eyes. I sighed. Over the years I had come to realize that I would do almost anything Seth asked of me when he did puppy eyes. I don't know why, but it just worked like that.

I rinsed out my hair one more time before turning off the water and getting out of the shower. I took the towel off the rack and wrapped it around me. Them I picked up all of my clothes, off the floor, and opened the bathroom door.

Steam began to run out of the bathroom, as I walked out and look d at Seth, who had a big smile on his face. "Thanks, Lee," he thanked me before running into the bathroom.

I roll my eyes before walking back into my bedroom. So much for a nice, relaxing shower. I close my bedroom door before walking into my closet to find some clothes to wear. It didn't take me to long. I pick out some red shorts along with a blue shirt that had love on it with red letters then I put on my brown sandals. Sure, it wasn't the best outfit, buy it wasn't like I was fucking trying to impress anyone.

After that I looked in the mirror that I had above my dresser and got a brush. Now it was time to do my hair. I began to brush it trying to get all of the tangles out. It took me a while but when I was done my hair was silky and tangle free. Since I didn't feel like blow drying it, I just let it sit dry. I did that most of the times anyway.

When I finished I put my towel in the my dirty bin, and opened my door so I could walk downstairs. I was starving. I hadn't eaten a damn thing since I woke up. I cursed under my breath. Another awesome quality of being a damn werewolf. Having to eat all the time or feel like you're dying. So fucking fun.

It took me about three seconds to get down the stairs and to the kitchen. Mom hadn't been grocery shopping in a while, so I knew there wouldn't be a whole bunch of food like usual, but there was always still something to eat.

Before I could open the refrigerator, a note caught my eye. I let my eyes quickly scan over it.

 _Dear, Leah_

 _I'm going to be home around and Old Quit will be here for dinner. I'm making spaghetti, so can you please run to the store to get me the ingredients. Thank you dear. Love mom._

I sighed, as I picked the note off of the fridge and crumpled it up in my hand. Oh didn't I just adore fucking shopping? But I knew I had to do because if I didn't mom would get mad, and nobody ever wanted to see a mad Sue Clearwater. Not even me, and I was supposed to be La push's Bitch.

I grabbed the keys to my silver jeep before running my fingers through my hair again. Then I called up to Seth. "I'm getting food. I'll be back." I knew he heard me because of his werewolf senses, but he was probably dead tired because of his patrol, so I didn't bother to repeat or bother him.

My car was parked into the driveway, so I made my way to it before getting in and closing the door behind me. After that I put my key in the ignition and started the car up. It roared, as it came to life but soon settled for a low humming sound. I grinned. I loved this car. And love was a word I used very rarely.

Then I pulled out of the driveway and got onto the street. I would go to Walmart since it was the closest thing. All I wanted to do was get the food and go back home. It was a five minute drive to the store.

I put on my favorite song rolling in the deep by Adele, as I drove the car. It was one of my favorite songs because it had a sad tempo to it sort of. Just like my life. Sad and fucking awful.

It was like I used to be so passionate and full of fire, but then it all just stopped and I was lifeless and cold.

 _there's a fire starting in my heart_

 _Reaching the fever pitch and I'm bringing it out the dark_

 _Finally I can see you crystal clear_

 _Go ahead and sell me out and I'll leave your ship bare_

I get ready for my part. The part that pretty much explained how I felt about Sam. All of my fury was like this. Put into it.

 _The stars of your love remind me of us_

 _I cant help thinking that we could have had it all_

 _The stars of your love they leave me breathless_

 _I cant help feeling that we almost had it all_

I shake my head and chuckle. Yeah that about summed it up. That was all I had time to hear, though since the store was right in front of me. I turn my radio off and turn, pulling into the driveway. Then I quickly find a open space and take the key out of the ignition before opening my door and quickly getting out.

My stomach growls again, as I close the car door. I grimace before rolling my eyes. I would eat in a second. I walk over to one of those cart things and get a small basket before making my way into the store. The faster I could get this over with the better.

* * *

 **"Damn, that's one nice ass," he says smirking at me, and I want to punch him hard in the face, or knock out of his teeth. Better yet I could knee him in his fucking balls. I bet that would make him shut up.**

 **"I'm going to give you more chance," I hiss clearly annoyed. He was getting on my last nerves. Couldn't he tell when a girl just wasn't interested? I'm pretty sure I was making the signs clear.**

 **Then I hear a familiar voice coming from behind me. "The woman said to leave her alone, so I suggest you leave, pal." I turn around to face the person. It was somebody I hadn't expected and would never have expected in a million years.**


	2. Why grocery shopping is fun

**Hey everyone, well as you know this is the second chapter. It turns out I really enjoy writing this book, and I plan to stick with it until the end. Again these characters belong to Stephanie Myers not me, but the plot is mine. Font forget to review, please. I want to know how im doing. Without anything further to say, I'm going to give you what you are here for. Enjoy.**

* * *

When I walked up to the store doors, they made a 'shink' sound before automatically opening. They must have installed that a little while ago since it wasn't there last time o was in here. Though the last time I was here had been a little over a year ago.

My eyes widened, as I walked into the store. Wow, they had done quite a lot of improvement since I hadn't been here. Before, everythong in the store could be seen from the entrance, but now there were aisles and stuff. The store had seriously fucking expanded.

There was only reason I didn't come to the store more often. It was because that it seemed mile every time I came, some fucking stranger started talking to me about a thing I didn't give a damn about. Like I just didn't give a fuck.

I hadn't always been like this, though. I used to be really happy and chirpy. I loved talking to strangers, and I flashed my smile at everyone. I was always just so damn happy. That was before I started dating Sam and while we were dating. That was the Leah he fell in love with. Not the me now, but I also wouldn't be like this now if it wasn't for him.

Sam and I had dated for two years before he decided to ask me out during my junior year of high school before he decided to propose, in which I happily said yes. Then he disappeared for two weeks, and I was wrecked.

Whem he came back, everything was good. He said the only reason he was gone was to get some stuff off of his chest. Then we made love that night, and that was the end of it. Then one week later, my cousin came to visit for the first time in a year, and Sam started acting different. Not kissing or touching me as much.

Then one day I walked in on them in a passionate embrace, kissing like there was no tomorrow. Then I just thought they had wanted to hurt me, and I hated both of them. Now I knew he imprinted on her, but it still didn't change my feelings. I still hated them both with a passion.

"Are you okay?" The voice breaks my thoughts. Two boys or should i say men were in front of me. One I had a serious fake fucking tan with the wildest blonde hair. His eyes were brown. He was the one who had asked me the question. His eyes were warm, and a smile covered his face, as he looked at me.

The other one had brown hair that seemed to sway, and his eyes were a deep ocean blue. His eyes looked mischevious, as he smirked at me.

"I'm fucking fine," I snap before getting a tighter grip on my basket and heading to where I think the speghetti noodles would be. But I can hear the boys, as they try to keep up with me. Fucking great. Why could they take a hint and leave me the hell alone?

"What's wrong with you beautiful?" The one with brown hair asks me, hurrying to get in front of me and stopping me. I scowl at him and back up two steps.

"Go fuck yourself," I growl before trying to make my getaway. I got two steps ahead of him before he said something else that made me stop cold.

"What if i would rather fuck you?," he says smirking at me, and I want to punch him hard in the face, or knock out of his teeth. Better yet I could knee him in his fucking balls. I bet that would make him shut up.

"I'm going to give you more chance," I hiss clearly annoyed. He was getting on my last nerves. Couldn't he tell when a girl just wasn't interested? I'm pretty sure I was making the signs clear.

Then I hear a familiar voice coming from behind me. "The woman said to leave her alone, so I suggest you leave, pal." I turn around to face the person. It was somebody I hadn't expected and would never have expected in a million years.

I roll my eyes at Embry, as he stands behind me. He stands up behind me, and not only is he towering me but he has a few inches over both of the boys. I growl. Why was he here? I wasn't any damsel in distress. Not even fucking close.

"We were just having a little fin," The boy who had a smirk on earlier replied. Now his face looked whiter, and he held his hands up. "We will leave now." Then the two boys walk away leaving Embry and I.

Embryo was a member of the pack that I could actually tolerate. At times I may even go as far as saying that I liked the boy, but that was it. We weren't anything more.

I grip my basket tightly before rolling my eyes and growling. "You are an asshole," I growl before walking away. What was up with boys and defending me? I damn well wasnt a prince, and they certainly weren't any prince charmings.

"Not what I would expect a normal girl would say after me defending her, but you're Leah Clearwater, so I expect nothing different," Embry says jogging up to catch up with me. It doesn't take long, and he walks beside me.

"I didn't need your fucking help Embry, I can defend myself," I snap at him before turning to face him and putting my finger in his face, letting him know I was dead serious. I didn't need his help with anything.

"I know that, its not my fault I'm a nice guy who looks out for his friends," Embry says raising his hands up in defeat.

I roll my eyes and scowl at him before walking away again. "We are not friends. What are you doing here anyway?" I ask because I knew he right behind me.

"Came for milk," he says holding up a jug of milk that I hadn't seen before. Then he lets it stop to his side. It was weird really? Who just came to the store for milk? I let out a small chuckle.

I continue walking trying to make my way to the aisle beside me. I really needed to get those spaghetti noodles. I was getting tired of hanging around the store. It wasnt my kind of store.

"I feel like you're trying to avoid me," Embry says catching up to me once again making me sigh. Then he steps back a little bit and stops making me turn my head to look at him, wondering what the hell he was doing.

He snickered a little bit. "Though I do like the view," he chuckles a little bit, and I glare at him before walking up to him and dropping my basket beside me. Then I raise my hand, getting ready to slap him, but he grabs my hand. "I'm just joking Leah," he whispers.

I quickly raise my knee and knee him in the balls though his reflexes allowed him to move, but not before I barely got him. He grimaced a little bit. "Oops," I say, smiling before walking off to pick my basket up, and just like I expected Embry came up behind me again.

"What are you looking for?" he asks walking beside me, and I sigh. I was never going to be able to be alone was I?

"I'm getting food," I tell him sarcastically as if it wasn't obvious. What else did you do when you were at a grocery store? Throw a party? Hell no.

"Can I do it with you?" He asks.

"Hell no," I answer, scowling at him, but he keeps walking beside me as if I hadn't said anything. What was the point of asking if he was just going to do it anyway? I sigh. Embry was seriously being a nuisance.

But since he didn't say anything, I let him stay. It wasnt like his company was that bad anyway. Well that was until he opened his wide ass mouth. If he was quiet I could deal with him.

After about ten minutes, I got everything I needed, so I made my way to the self checkout register. I did all of my items and put them in bags before looking at Embry and handing them to him. "Here jackass, hold these," I say, and all he does is smirk.

He follows me out the store and helps me put all of the groceries in my truck. "Where are we going next?" he asks looking at me. I scoff.

"There is no we, just me. And I'm going home," I announce.

"Let me go with you," he says going to the other side of the car.

"No," I protest. "Go home Embry."

He grins at me and wiggles his eyebrows back and down. "Come on, Lee," he begs, and I rolls my eyes before just getting into the car. He takes that as a yes and hops into the passenger seat. "Thanks, Lee," he says.

"I hate you," I spit.

"You love me," he says fastening his seat belt, and I groan.

"You wish."

Then I put the key in the ignition and hear the car roar to life as it usually did. I look behind me to make sure no cars are coming out before pulling the car out. Then I turn and the radio automatically comes on. Rolling in the deep was still playing.

Embry shakes his head and gives me a sympathetic look. "Why do you do this Leah? Torture yourself?"

I scowl at him. He knew why I listened to that song. He knew it was because of Sam. He figured that out, but he wasn't about to criticize me about it. I wouldn't let him. I didn't need his criticism nor his sympathy.

"Shut the hell up Embry, or I will kick out of this car," I threaten keeping my eyes on the road. I really didn't need this right now. Not from him or anybody.

He doesn't even flinch, as I yell at him though. He just grins and shakes his head before putting his hands on my radio and turning it to a different station. "Let's try something new," he says winking at me.

Then a song by Lionel Richie came up, and I looked at Embry. Lionel wasnt my favorite artist. His song Hello starts playing. Embry decided that he wanted to sing along even though his voice was horrible.

 _Hello_

 _Is it me you're looking for_

 _I can see it in your eyes_

 _I can see it in your smile_

 _For once you're getting lonely_

I smack his hand away from my radio and shake my head at him. He had been looking at me the entire time, teasing me. Though there was something else in his eyes I couldn't name. "I will do Lionel Richie, but not this song."

I change the radio to put on a different song by Lionel Richie. It was at the ending, but it didn't bother me.

 _Finally found a man that loves and treats you well_

 _Well you're a fool_

 _He is as well_

 _Gonna give you hell_

 _Well you're a fool_

 _And I think that it should give you hell_

Embry shakes his head. "You're just awful at picking music," he tells me, but he wiggles his eyebrows.

"You're in my car," I say. I pull into my neighborhood, and my house is really close. When I drive up to my streets, my jaw drops, as I stop the car on the curve. This was a sick sick trick. He had to be fucking me.

The black truck in my driveway belonged to the one and only Sam fucking Uley.

* * *

 **I can feel my heart drop, as he tells me the news. All of my memories come back to the surface swallowing me into eternal misery. I couldn't believe it. Everytime I tried to get better, something else had to fucking happen to mess it up again.**

 **I close my eyes and wish my dad was here. He would hold me and tell me what to do, but he's not here. So I go to the next best place. My cliff.**


	3. Why life hurts

**Alright everyone it's me again. Thank you guys for reading my story. I hope you are enjoying it. I'm still looking for an editor, and please review me and let me know how i'm doing. I want to know what you think and how you are liking it so far. Again these characters belong to Stephanie Meyer not me, but the plot is mine. Thanks again.**

* * *

I clenched my teeth grinding them together before balling my haI ds into fists andwe had thought and groaning. All of my muscles were tense. I look at the black truck again, and anger rose in my body, evaporating off of me. What the hell was Sam Uley doing at my house? I knew for a damn fact that I hadn't invited his ass to come over there? What the fuck did he want?

I feel Embry's hand touch my shoulder, clenching it gently before letting go and doing the process a few times. But his plan wasn't working. In fact it really just pissed me off more. Like why the hell cant I be mad when the asshole who left me for my fucking cousin had just invited himself into my fucking house. I had the right to be mad all the hell I want.

"Get your fucking hand off of me, Embry," I growl before shaking his hand off of my shoulders. If he didn't move, I would have to beat him into getting his hands off of my body, and that was no problem for me.

A breath goes through me before I open my car door and get out slamming the door behind me. I was fucking pissed, and I really didn't need a single damn thing in my way.

"Leah, he's not worth it," Embry says jogging up beside me and keeping up with the pace I had set that was a fast walk. "Don't get worked up over him." His hand touches my shoulder again.

Abruptly I turn around and look at Embry making him pull back his hand. "Embry, you're not the damn boss of me, and I'm not going to fucking listen to you. Stay the hell out of my life."

I continued my walk to the door, and Embry didn't say a thing though u could hear his footsteps following closely behind me, as I stood behind my house door. I pulled the key out if my pocket and unlocked the door. It made a clock found before fully opening.

The first sound that hit my ears was the video game in the living room. I looked to my left and sure enough Quil and Seth were playing one of those shooting games that I was pretty sure was called Halo. Quil didn't bother to look up when I walked in, but Seth did. He game me a symphathetic look, and I scowled. That was all the evidence I needed.

I glared at Embry daring him to follow me, as I made my way to the kitchen. I could really smell Sam there. I walked to the kitchen, and Sam's scent hit me. Pure awful and shirty, and it made me want to hug because of how bad it smelled.

Then I see him, and it's worse. I want to punch him and scream at him. Make him feel as bad as I feel, but I wasn't about to do that. Not yet at least. I cross my arms and lean against the wall looking down at him, as he sat in a chair in front of me. His eyes connected with mine for a second before he quickly looked away.

"Why the hell are you here?" I practically growl out, and I don't hear the game as strongly as I did just a minute were listening. Those little fuckers.

"I have something to tell you," he says standing and walking closer to me. His hands were fidgeting just as they were about to touch my cheek just like Sam used to do when we were dating.

The old me would have had butterflies in her stomach. Her eyes would have been fluttering, as she looked up at the tall beautiful man in front of her. She would have stood on her tipsy toes, put her arm around his neck and softly kissed him. She would have let him dominate the kiss before pulling back and smiling before whispering three words. I love you.

But I wasn't the old Leah anymore. I was the bitter one who was always pissed off. I wasn't the sweet high school girl anymore. "If you put one damn finger on me, I will rip you to shreds," I threaten. He sighs before letting his hands drop away from me.

His face seemed sad, and for a second I let myself be deceived that my rejection had hurt him, but then realization hit me. He had been away from his fucking little Emily for too long, and everyone knew the imprint rule. If away from the imprint for too long you feel as if you're dying.

"Emily's pregnant," He whispers to me before looking me dead in the eye, and I knew he was looking for some emotion in me. Any emotion in me, but i frowned for a second before letting all of the emotions out. Surprise, anger, sadness, pissed off ness. My heart pounded, and i almost felt like someone had told me i was going to die tomorrow though that would have been better than being told that. I was still before i scowled and looked at Sam.

Then i gritted my teeth and slapped Sam across the face, and heard as it made a loud smack sound when skin connected with skin. He barely flinched. Then i got into Sam's face. "I fucking hate you. You make everything in my life miserable. Get the hell out, and dont come back for anything. Ever again," I spat out, my teeth gritted the entire time.

I closed my eyes and in my head began to count to five. _One._ I heard Sam pull away after sighing. _Two._ I could feel him run his hands through his hair. _Three._ I hear his footsteps, as he walks to the door. _Four._ I hear the door open after a few murmurings. _Five._ I hear the door close, and I know he's gone. A breath of relief comes from my mouth.

I can feel my heart drop, as i remembered he told me the news. I feel my memories coming back and swallowing me into a bigger pit of misery. Memories of me and Sam. How we felt. How we touched. How we loved. The news was suffocating me. I just couldnt believe it. Every fucking time i tried to get better, something had ti fucking mess it up. Every time.

I close my eyes and wish my dad were here. He would hold me and tell me what to do. He would rub my hair and tell me everything is going to be okay. But he's not here, and there wasn't a damn thing i could do about that. So I go to the next best place. My cliff.

My feet move before i even tell them, and they start towards the back door. The boys look at me, but i don't say a damn thing to them. I couldn't. My voice would croak and betray me. This was all just a shitty situation.

Once my feet touch the ground, I take off. I knew the way to the cliff, and it would take a couple of minutes, but at that point I didn't really give a shit. For some reason I loved the cliff. I went up there to think and be alone, and it was my solitude place. It felt like I belonged there.

The wind blows through my hair, and I knew it must have been dry now if it hadn't been earlier. My feet barely touch the ground, as I glide across the ground making my way to the place I claimed as mine. I ran faster and faster going at least twenty miles per hour which was way faster than what any normal human coukd do. But as I knew, I wasn't a normal human.

And then I'm there. I'm at my cliff. I slowly walk to the edge of the cliff and let my body just plop down. It made a small thump noise, as I sat down. The ground was made of up of hard dirt, and it was the tiniest bit uncomfortable, but who game a damn?

I let my eyes wander to the rushing waters below me. There weren't very many waves which meant that the water was pretty still. The water was a dark blue just like those boys eyes I had saw at the store today. Damn, the store incident seemed like it happened ages ago.

Diagnolly across from me, cars were going by on the road, but not a lot. That was a good thing because I liked the silence. It was just so damn peaceful.

My brain was wiring with thoughts everywhere. Emily was fucking pregnant! The father was Sam, and for some reason I just couldn't get pissed anymore. They were married right and that's what married people do. But if it hadn't have been for me, they wouldn't have even known each other.

I had lost so many fucking people in my life, that it was insane. And I wasn't Seth. I wasn't going to put a damn smile onmy face and pretend like eeverything was alright when in fact they were the complete fucking opposite. I'd just lost too many people.

I had lost Emily. My Cousin. My best friend. Nobody had been closer than us, and we had thought nothing could ever break our friendship. When we had been younger, Emily and I had said we wanted to marry twins and live in houses right across the street from each other. And if one of us kissed the wrong boy, it would be okay. We had joked around like that for years until she stole my boyfriend. And everything was gone. Our history didn't mean shit to me becausewhat she had done had been unforgivable.

Then I had lost the love of my life. Sam and I had dated for two years from high school before he proposed to me. EWho wouldn't have said yes? He had candles lit and roses everywhere that had led to him and when I found him he had been on one knee. Then he had proposed, and I was the happiest woman on earth. That night Sam made love to me so sweetly. He happily took my virginity, and I was glad to give it to him because that's what loving and happy people were supposed to do.

And all of that wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was that I found them in MY house in MY room making out on MY bed a week before MY wedding. Who wouldn't have been pissed off about that? How could you not be? That man you thought loved you not only cheats on you but with the person you trusts most.

And then I had lost my dad. Harry Clearwater. I had always been a daddy's girl. It had just been my nature. I always a wanted to be around my dad, and there was never a boring moment with him. He always made me smile and gave me advice of what to do. Even as I grew, he was still the most important person to me.

But he was a normal father as well. He was very protective. The first time I had brought Sam over, my dad told him that if he ever hurt me he would shoot him with his gun, and every time we had gone out my dad would give us a bedtime, and every time we would come back he would be in the front porch rocking back and forth in his chair with his gun in his hands, and he would stare Sam down but we were always home on time.

When I caught Sam and Emily, my dad had been completely and utterly on my side. He wouldn't let neither one of them back into the house even if it was to apologize. Even till now I was grateful for that.

Then when I would be in bed crying my heart out, he would come in sit beside me, pull me in, and rub my hair as he kissed my forehead. He would talk to me about his childhood and all the trouble he got in. Most of his stories had been really funny, and in the end it seemed like he always learned his lesson.

And then I had killed him.

* * *

 **"I don't need fucking sympathy especially from you," I spit out, glaring at him. He just rolled his eyes, as he looked at me. Then he walked closer to me and leaned against the tree.**

 **"Leah, why do you do that?" He asks me, his gaze burning into me.**

 **And i know what he means. He's asking me why do i shut myself out? Not allow myself to get close to anyone else? Why am i always being a bitch to everyone?**


	4. why I watch family feud

**Hello everyone, it's Twilight again. I want to thank all my faithful readers for getting this far. I have the whole plot in my head if what I was to happen. Now I'm just trying to find time to write it. At the moment school and family are taking up my life, but I promise to try and be on top of it. Thank you for your patience. I'm looking for reviews good or bad. Please review. Now enjoy.**

* * *

Tears streamed down my face, as I felt my heart fill with sorrow. I had killed him. So many people tried to tell me that I hadn't. That it wasn't my fault. But that was the thing. It was my fault. He didn't die because he found his daughter was a damn wolf. Fuck, he died because she couldn't hold her temper and ended up phasing in front if him, giving him a heart attack and killing him.

I sniffled and wiped away some tears from my cheek. I missed him so much. Hell, she only really loved the forest because of him. The smell of the forest reminded me of him. What I wouldn't give to just see him one more time. To hug him.

"Wow, the famous Leah Clearwater, crying. Never thought I would see the day."

I quickly snap my head to look at the intruder. The person who was at my damn cliff! The person who couldn't leave me the fuck alone! I should have known from his voice, but behind me stood the only Jacob fucking Black.

At the speed of light, I wiped away all of the tears from my cheek. Jacob would never ever get the satisfaction of seeing me cry. Never ever in his fucking pathetically life. I glare at him before standing up to face him. He still had a foot on me.

"What the hell do you need, Black?" I snap. He always ruined my moments, and it was usually to talk about fucking Bella Swan, a girl in which no one cared about anymore. She was annoying and whining. Plus she was going out with the bloodsucker. All the pack knew Jacob couldn't stand the chance.

"You have a problem, Clearwater?" Jacob asks looking at me with wide eyes. His eyes were a light brown that showed that he thought my threat was about as empty as his heart. Why couldnt he just leave me alone?

"Yes, you," I seethe. I didn't want to do this with him right now.

"And what are you going to do about it?" he challenges, and I realize that he is ready for a fight. He knew he could get a good fight out of me anywhere. Anytime. But not now. My emotions were still all over the place.

"Go fuck yourself," I shout before balling up my fists and walking away from my cliff. Nothing in my life ever went as planned. That was clearly evident in the recent events. I sigh. All I asked for was some peace and quiet. How hard was that?

I don't immediately walk home. I walk around the forest for a little while just letting myself be with my surroundings. The sweet smell of water, trees, grass, and wind making up the smell of forest hitting my nose, making me a little more peaceful. My feet barely making a sound, as they touch the ground.

This was truly nice. A soft smile comes over my face, and it feels good to smile. It wasn't a smirk, but an actual smile. It was something I hadn't done in a while, and it felt nice.

The smell of rain hit my nose before I could feel the sprinkling of water around me. It touches my skin, and a low sizzling sound can be heard. It was cold rain hitting my hot as hell skin. It actually felt kind of good.

After a couple of minutes, the rain started getting harder. My clothes began to cling to NY body, and my hair was flat against my back. I was drenched by now, but I didn't want to leave.

My dad and I used to come outside and sit in the rain all day when I had been younger. I would sit on the swing, as he pushed me. Both of us would he laughing, as rain poured on us from above. Then when we got home, mom would yell at us for being in the rain, afraid that I would get sick. Of course dad would just ignore her. And we would do it again the next rainy day. Those were the good days.

I shook a little bit before finally finding my feet again. Then I push my bang out of my face with my hands and begin walking. I had to get out of the rain. Even though I wouldn't get sick, I couldn't take too much. And all the rain was reminding me of was my father.

The rain began to pour down on me, as I kept on walking. It made a soft pitter patter, as it hit the ground. The smell of rain and forest smelled good together. It was like a new flower that wasn't yet invented. I liked it.

Then I slowed down, as I went up the small steps to the porch of the house. Then I stopped for a second, as I listened to the rain pour down on the roof first making a loud and unpleasant sound. They would have to fix that.

From the outside, I could hear sounds coming from the house. It sounded like Embrys mom was telling at him again. I shivered. I actually felt bad for Embry. He wasn't allowed to tell his mother that he could shapeshift, so he had to sneak out to go on patrols and stuff. He almost always got caught, and the bad thing was that his mom, Evelyn, blamed herself for not being a good enough mother.

I softly knocked on the door. The yelling stopped, and it seemed like Evelyn had just given up. I waited for a second shifting from foot to foot before the door opened and Evelyn appeared in front of it. She was pretty as usual with her wavy dark brown hair and tan skin.

A smile appeared on her face, as she saw me."Hello, leah, dear," She greets me, looking at me. Her eyes looked tired and worn out. Her hair was in A messy bun, and she looked like she needed a nap.

Evelyn Call was a single mother. She worked three jobs, and still struggled with buying food. That was bad since she had a werewolf as her son who had five times the appetite as a normal person. Then she had to worry about her son. If anybody had it rough, it was her.

"Hi, Evelyn," I greet with a warm smile on my face. Evelyn and I had a bond that not many people understood but us. We had both been mistreated by men, and we looked out for each other. Evelyn was pretty much my second mother. And I the daughter she never had.

"Came to see me or Embry?" She teases before fixing her skirt.I looked over her outfit. She had on a red shirt with a black skirt. She either just came back from work or she was on her way out the door.

I shrug. "You of course."

"Charming, but I have to get going. I don't want to be late again."

I nod, but before I can go in, Evelyn catches my arm and brings me close to her. Then she puts her lips close to my ear. "Knock some sense into my son, please. You are the only one that can." Then she lets go of me and quickly walks down the steps, hurrying into her red jeep and driving away.

I watched her car in awe, as she drove away before snorting and walking into the house. She was crazy if she thought I could knock some sense into Embry. He wouldn't listen to me, but what would it hurt to try?

The tv got louder, as I walked in. I turned my head to look at it. Family feud was on with Steve Harvey. The tv faced the from of the room where a tan couch was placed in front of it. A nice tan chair was in the corner.

Embry didn't even glance at me, as I made my way over to the chair. When I sat down, I felt his gaze burning on me with such intensity. I looked over at him and frowned. "Take a picture it will last longer."

"If you're here to talk to me about shit with my mom, I don't care," he states turning to look at Tv again. I didn't have anything to say for once, so I did the same as him and just watched tv.

The tv clapped and boohed, but I couldn't really focus on it. Instead I turned to face Embry again. "You should give her a break," I say looking at Embry. I was serious. "She loves you..."

"Leah," he warns, sending a glare my way.

His voice had been stern, a voice he never used with me, probably because I could KICK his ass. But at the moment a shiver ran through my spine, and I shivered. Stern Embry was Damon sexy. I shook my head. I couldn't believe I had just thought that. I shark the thought from my head, as I looked back at him.

"No Embry, you don't..."

He cut me off again, and his eyes were like a knife cutting through me, and I knew that was the face that I always showed. "Leah, please," he says, but it wasn't a plead. It was more like a command.

"Shut up jackass and listen," I snap starting get tired of him interrupting me. "She...,"

Before I could finish, Embry had jumped up from his chair and pulled my arm causing me to get out of my he practically three me against the wall while his body was against mine on the side. A rock and a hard place.

It had all happened so quick, yet when I found my voice again, I snarled at his hands being on mine. "Embry, don't hurt yourself," I say quietly. Quiet but deadly.

"Shut up, Leah," he commands before pushing his lips against mine. His lips were soft, as he kissed me rough and hard. I hadn't been kissed in A long time.

This wasn't right. I shouldn't be kissing him. It was Embry for crying out loud. He was like a brother to me. It felt so naughty and wrong, but I kind of liked it. Then I got my senses back and slapped Embry before pushing him away from me.

"What the hell was that?" I shout at him slipping away from the wall. I wouldn't give him another opportunity. He just looked at me with a smug look on his face.

"It shut you up, didn't it?" Embry looks at me with a smile on his face before I walk over and punch him in the nose. I hear a low crack, and I know I broke his nose.

* * *

 **"Do you ever shut the hell up?" I snap at Jacob, as he kept staring at me from the doorway. His arms were Stoll crossed over his chest and his foot against the wall.**

 **"Do you ever stop bitching?" Jacob asks, but his face is as cold as before. He was showing nothing.**


	5. Why I can't help but be aroused

**Hello everyone, Twifan is back again. I hope you liked the littke twist that I added in the last chapter. I waned a little drama to happen if you know what I mean. Currently I am working on the first chapter in five more stories. This is why it took me so long. So sorry guys. Anyway please review and keep in mind that I still need** **an editor. Thanks guys.**

* * *

Embry winced before taking bactk a single step before holding his nose and looking at me. His eyes looked angry and pissed off. His had stopped bleeding almost as fast as it had started. Thanks to his stupid werewolf healing.

My mind was whirling with thoughts. What was wrong with Embry? He had never made as much as a move on me before. What was so different now? Didn't he feel the same family pull as I did? He couldnt have. He just kissed me for fucks sake.

I reach out and snap his nose back into place, causing it to begin pouring dark red blood again. He clutches it in his hands, snarling at me before backing up a few more steps. It stops bleeding, and he walks to the kitchen getting a paper towel and cleaning off the extra blood from his nose.

When he's done, he walks back into the livingroom, glaring at me, his hand still wrapped around his nose. It must hurt if he's still holding it like that. "You know," he starts taking his hand away. "You can really be a damn bitch sometimes."

I shoe him a fake smile. "La push's one and only."

He walks close to me until there is only two feet separating us. I can feel his breath and his scent overwhelms me. He smells like the forest. My favorite smell. He leans in close to my ear. "You owe me," he says with a Giant smirk on his face, as he pulls back.

My breath hitches, as I look at him. I know what he means. A shiver runs down my spine. This was making me horny. The first time in years.

I shake my head. Why was I having these dirty thoughts? Especially about someone like Embry? He was my pack brother. Someone I considered as an actual brother. I couldn't feel this way about him. I growl.

"I don't owe you fuck," I snap backing up a step again. I couldn't have him so close to me. Not now.

Embry smirks and pushes me against the wall yet again. He puts one of his hands over my wrists and puts them above my head. He puts his other hand on my legs. He was holding them really tight. I couldn't move.

Embry licks his lips before moving them to my neck, kissing it softly. He starts at my collarbone before going all the way up to my ear and down again. It was a repetition, but it felt so good. I bit my cheeks so make sure I didn't moan. Then his tongue came out licking my skin making me squirm a little though in a good way.

Who the fuck knew where my conscience was at that moment? The time when I needed her most and she just fucking disappeared. Thank you so much for your damn help!

Embry pulls back and locks eyes with me. My heart rate had exploded, going way faster than it should. "No sarcastic remark, Leah," he says, cockily making me growl. He couldn't be doing this to me. To my body. I shouldn't be reacting like this. I balled my fist up and pushed on his chest but not will all the strength I was capable. Embry picked up on this as well.

He let go of me with a mischievous grin on his face. "Tell me you don't like it, and I'll stop right now, Leah. Those exact words," he challenged me, and if it was possible my heart rate accelerates more.

I growl, as I looked at him. A smirk was on his face. He knew he had me. He knew that even if I wanted to stop, I couldn't. I was way too aroused by now. "Shut up," I snap putting my hand in his hair, running my fingers through at the same time as I push our lips together.

He doesn't waste a second responding to me. He picks me up and puts me around his waist before slamming my back into the wall. The pain didn't even bother me for a few seconds before all I could concentrate on was Embry's mouth on mine.

His tongue ran across my bottom lip, asking for entrance in which I gladly gave him. My fingers pulled on his soft, silky hair. And he groaned into my mouth kissing me harder. His hands reached down underneath me to squeeze my ass, and I squirmed some more against him.

Embry broke away from the kiss. "Damn it, Leah," he cusses. His breath was starting to come in ragged breaths. "Stop squirming!" His command though very sexy and persuasive wasn't enough to make me stop.

A wicked thought evades itself into my mind, and me being the bitch I am, I just had to do what the thought said since my subconscious wasn't available at the moment. Nothing to tell me what was good and bad.

I began grinding myself against Embry making sure to hit his hard on erection. Was it really my fault that I turned the boy on? Hell no! Could I make the best of this situation? Hell yeah I could and was going to?

Embry groans, biting my neck before licking it soothingly and sucking on the skin. I knew it had left a mark, but I decided to kill him later since I was still enjoying this moment very much.

Air comes in behind my back, as Embry takes me off of the wall, surprising me. I look at him, but he just grins. He knew what he was doing. But I hated the damn fact that he had control. "Embry... "

He puts his lips against mine, kissing me and ultimately silencing me. His lips moving in perfect harmony with mine. It was obvious he had the dominance over the kiss, and K didn't like that but before I could change it, he thrust his tongue into my mouth making me let out a small moan, as his tongue messaged mine.

Then I felt the plush cushion of a couch against my back, as Embry sat me down not stopping the kiss in any way though. Then he pulls back and looks me in they eye. A mischievous glint was shown clearly in his eye. It scared me but excited me at the same time.

"You know, Leah. Most people don't like being teased," Embry says in a dark yet seductive tone. It makes me shiver, and I can feel myself getting wet or wetter. I felt like I had an idea of what he was going to do yet at the same time I had no clue.

"I didn't think you were most people," I lie looking him in the eye. I hoped he didn't think it would be that easy though in a way it was. I just wouldn't show it. Just couldn't show it. No way.

"I think that was a huge ass lie," Embry says matter of factly, and I wonder how in the world he can see right through me. Did Embry really know me that good and I just hadn't realized? Was I that blind?

"What are you going to do about it oh so great, Embry," I ask, sarcasm clear in my voice. The Embry in front of me wasn't the Embry I was used to. Though I wasn't complaining it didn't mean that I knew what his next move was going to be. And by that point I didn't really care.

"An eye for an eye," Embry says, and his face is cold, showing nothing. No emotion. No hints to what he was going to do next.

My heart rate accelerates, as Embry leans down, kissing my lips. It was soft at first. His lips on mine in a slow motion, savoring the kiss. Then his lips began to get rough against mine. Thrusting his tongue into my mouth and biting my lip. His bit it hard without remorse clearly not caring how I felt thought I knew that he knew that I was enjoying it like hell of I would've stopped him a long time.

Then his lips leave mine, but before I can protest they reconnect to my neck. Nothing was gentle about the way his lips were moving against my neck. Biting and licking. Licking and biting. I was going insane.

It was if Embry knew exactly what to do. Kissing the right spots and sucking on my skin. He had done this many times before, I knew. But how many times? I had only had sex with Sam. How many girls had Embry had sex with? 5? 10? 50?

I feel Embry reach for my shirt, pulling on it, but he doesn't stop kissing my neck as he does it. My focus is on his very skilled lips on my skin. His hands on my shirt barely was enough to let my mind think about.

A slight breeze blows on my stomach, surprising me. I looked at my now bare chest. He had ripped my damn shirt. Oh he was so going to get it. But not yet. Not now.

A grin appears on Embry's face, as puts his lips on my stomach, kissing me there. It tickled a little bit, so I giggled. It wasn't really my damn fault. He was fucking tickling me.

Embry pulled back, a frown on his face though I knew he was still being playful. It showed in his eyes. "Does that tickle, Leah?" he asks me, putting his arm around my waist and pushing me up against the arm of the couch.

"What the hell do you think?" I say looking at him. "Why else would I be laughing?"

Embry shakes his head. "Your giggle was cute."

He must have known that I had a smirk remark coming because he kissed my lips again, grinding them against each other. I feel his hand reach for my pants before pulling them and my underwear went with it.

I gasped a little bit, and I automatically blushed a crimson red as I put my legs together. It wasn't that I was embarrassed, but I was nervous like hell. Who wouldn't be? This would be the second time anyone saw me there? And it had been a little bit over a year. In plain words, I was a bit rusty.

"Don't hide from me, Leah," Embry says frowning before kissing my lips gently. "You're beautiful." I blush before Embry kisses the middle of my thigh leaving a soft kiss there. Then he goes t my other thigh and sucks gently on the skin there. I let out a soft moan and begin to squirm.

Embry stops before looking me in the eye and sitting up. I frown and glare at him. What was he doing? I was so ready for him. He smirks.

"Let's play a game," he says, but there is no room for question. I can see that. Then he begins at my lips again, kissing me. He doesn't even have to ask for permission before I open my mouth and let our tongues dance in harmony together.

He leaves my lips and goes to my neck, nipping at the spot where I knew he had left a mark. A mark tha could mean trouble. He licked me there before sucking on the mark, and before I realize what in doing, a Soft moan escapes from my lips.

With a triumphant grin, he moves lowr to where my breasts are, and I was already panting in anticipation. The only thing now that was separating us was my bra. He looks at me with a smirk on his face, and his eyes were blazing. "Are you ready for that game?" He asks and a mischievous grin takes up his face.

* * *

 **I glare at embry, as I realize how serious he was being. He looked at me from in between my legs and a smirk took it's place on his face. He was going to make me humiliate myself. Make me vulnerable. And the bad thing was, I was thinking about doing it.**


End file.
